


Zeus, Side B

by Wizardess Heart Side B (AmaranthPrincess21)



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/Wizardess%20Heart%20Side%20B
Summary: A collection of short stories.





	1. Sweetly Haunted

I sighed as I sat on the hard stone floor. Even though I was sitting at the end of the hallway, I could clearly hear the party going on in the Night Cafe as if it were still all around me. It was so loud I couldn’t understand how anyone stood it. It was loud, so many people were crammed in there, almost everyone was drinking…  
“Hey, why’d you leave the party?” Zeus basically popped out of nowhere and sat down beside me.  
“I needed a break,” I replied.  
“But the party’s just getting good!” he argued. “Come on, let’s go back and-“  
“No. I need a break. Go back without me,” I told him. He looked at me for a moment, and then sighed as if I was being ridiculous.  
“What’s going on with you?”  
“I just got overwhelmed. I’ll be fine in a few minutes and I’ll come back,” I explained. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “Don’t miss the party because of me.”  
“Ugh, okay.” Zeus got up and left. I knew he didn’t really get the whole overstimulated thing, but I was hoping he’d at least stay a bit longer. I tried to stop sulking, but I ended up giving in. I was a few minutes into my pity party when the door the Night Cafe opened and the noise got louder for a split second. I looked up and saw Zeus carrying a tray stacked with food and drinks. What is he doing? He sat down beside me, putting the tray in front of us.  
“I’m not letting you spend Halloween alone,” he said. “If you can’t handle the party in the Cafe then I’m bringing you a manageable bit of it.” My eyes teared up and I threw my arms around him.  
“Zeus, thank you,” I told him.  
“No need to thank me, but you’re welcome.” He grinned and we quickly kissed. “Now, let’s get this party started, just you and me.”


	2. My Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired as hell and we have too much work to do. We should just take a nap instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told from Zeus' POV.

I glared at the pile of paperwork in front of us. It was probably as tall as the desk and it was six in the morning.

“Why do we have to do this crap this early?!” I demanded as I grabbed the first packet. It was almost thirty pages long, probably.

“Because we need to start planning homecoming and we need to go through these proposals and figure out what we can and can’t do,” you reminded me. You looked just as exhausted as I was.

“There’s no point for us to work when we’re tired like this. Let’s take a nap instead,” I suggested. You sighed and gave me a skeptical look, as if I wasn’t right.

“We need to get this done! We don’t have time for a nap!” you argued.

“But do you want one?”

“Of course I do, but -”

“Then let’s take a nap! It’s not like we’ll be working our best if we’re tired, anyway.” You opened your mouth, but then shut it. We both knew I was right. I smirked and pinched your cheek.

“Hey, knock it off!” you said as you swatted my hand away. “Okay, so you have a point, I’ll give you that. But we need to get through all of this before noon.”

“We still have time for a thirty-minute nap. We’ll just make your Deputies help us when they get out of class,” I pointed out. I could tell you weren’t convinced, but when you nodded, I knew you had to be too tired to argue back.

“Thirty minutes only. And then we get back to work,” you said sharply. I nodded, putting my arm around your shoulder and kissing you on the cheek.

“That’s more than enough time.”

We slept for three hours.


	3. Ghoul's Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeus got hurt trying to fight ghosts and you need to balance healing him and telling the others to stop laughing at him.

I fought back laughter as Zeus sulked in the corner of the Illusion Train, arms folded and a pout on his face. From the other side of the car I could hear Caesar and Lucious snickering.

“Shut up! I can hear you, you know!” Zeus yelled at them.

“Oh, we know,” Lucious replied with a grin.

“I’m going to – OW! That hurts!” He jumped as soon as I pressed the disinfectant into his skin.

“Well, do you want your injuries to get infected?” I asked, raising an eyebrow. He feel silent and looked away. There was a slight red tinge to his cheeks.

“If you’re going to give anyone a hard time, give it to yourself. We weren’t the ones that provoked those ghosts,” Hiro pointed out.

“They were _taunting_ me and it’s not my fault they decided to play dirty!” he retorted.

“They just poked and prodded you. The injuries you got trying to fight them and then running away is all on you,” Caesar pointed out. Zeus gave him a dirty look and I had to fight back another laugh.

“Yeah, and I had to do it all alone since you guys just ran off as soon as the ghosts got mad. You left us alone!” Zeus said angrily, motioning to him and me.

“Why would we stay to fight ghosts?” Hiro asked simply. Zeus made to stand up, but I pushed on his shoulders, making him sit back down.

“Okay, let’s stop fighting. We’re never going back to that station again and we’re never going to see those ghosts again, so we should all just move on,” I told everyone.

“But they -”

“I said, let’s move on,” I cut Zeus off.

“But -”

“Zeus, you shouldn’t have tried to fight the ghosts and you shouldn’t have taunted them. You especially shouldn’t have called them ‘bitch-ass posers.'” The other boys snickered and I glared at them. They fell silent immediately. “And you guys shouldn’t be laughing when Zeus got all of these injuries and you should have tried harder to help him get out of the situation.” There was a chorus of grumbling, but they went quiet and stopped making fun of Zeus. I turned back to him and gave him a small peck on the forehead.

“And I hope you learned your lesson,” I told him quietly.

“Yeah. Next time, I need a different strategy to fight the ghosts.”

“NO.”


	4. Holly Jolly Taffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeus and I are having some trouble decorating the Night Cafe's tree.

“Zeus, please, for the love of everything that is good in the world, can’t you just use the stepladder?”  
“NO.” I sighed in frustration, arms folded across my chest. We were in charge of decorating the Christmas tree in the Night Cafe. Although Zeus was pretty tall, he couldn’t reach the top of the tree and couldn’t put the star on top.

“Zeus, listen, you aren’t tall enough to reach -”

“I’m tall enough! I don’t need a stepladder!” he fired back.

“Okay, fine! But when you fail, it’s not my fault!” I retorted. He turned back to me, hands on his hips. There was a maniacal smile on his face.

“Maybe we’d get this done faster if you’d help me,” he said. Before I could run away, he lunged for me. Zeus scooped me up and sat me on his shoulders, one hand squeezing my thigh to keep me in place. He shoved the star into my hands before grabbing my other thigh. “Go ahead and put it on.”

“I thought you were gonna do this all by yourself,” I teased. Zeus scoffed.

“I don’t have time to mess with this -”

“Oh, really?”

“And…” His voice trailed off. He walked towards the tree in silence.

“Zeus? What’s up?” I asked. He stopped in front of the tree.

“I just thought it’d be nice to do it together,” he murmured.

“Aw, babe!” I stroked his hair. “That’s so sweet.” I reached up and secured the star to the top of the tree. “There, that should do it!”

“It looks great!” Zeus patted my thigh affectionately. “Even though most of it was my work.”

“Mm, sure.” I pat his head. “Okay, you can put me down and we can go get some more work done.”

“Mm, no.”

“No?” Zeus looked up at me, another devilish grin on his face. A slight panic began to set in.

“No.” He started hurrying out of the Night Cafe. “I wonder how much havoc we can wreck like this!”

“Havoc? Wait, Zeus, what’re you planning?!” But no matter how much I begged, he wouldn’t answer.


	5. The Night Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're told we're merging with the Day Class and none of us take it well, especially Zeus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place before season 6 starts. It also has a Night Class MC and there’s some fanon and OCs.

“…And that’s why the decision has been made to combine with the Day Class next semester.” The whole room erupted in murmurs.

“You can’t be serious?!” someone yelled.

“You’re expecting us to attend classes _all day?!_ Are we going to be able to sleep?!” someone else demanded.

“It’s about time we had some new blood. I’m tired of the Night Class boys,” Aika muttered beside me. I couldn’t help but snort.

“Hey, hey! Guys, I’m not happy about it too, but Rex doesn’t have power over this!” Zeus shouted. Rex nodded, sighing and already looking exhausted.

“He’s right. I’m honestly as upset as you guys are, but there’s nothing I can do about this,” Rex told us. The bell rang and we didn’t even wait for Rex to officially dismiss us before we started packing up. Rex mumbled something before gathering up his own things and leaving quickly. The rest of our class was still buzzing with this news. I didn’t really know how to handle it. On the one hand, I wanted to see the Day Class’ part of campus and getting some extra classes would be nice. But on the other hand, this could really cut into my sleep schedule and make my workload a lot heavier. Beside me, Zeus was silently fuming.

“Are you okay?” I asked him.

“No, of course I’m not okay! What’s that lizard thinking, making us take classes with the Day Class?!” he demanded. “It’s a total waste of everyone’s time.”

“Uh, I mean, we _are_ here to learn,” I pointed out.

“We’re leagues ahead of the Day Class! Why should we be expected to stoop to their level?” he asked.

“You can’t base that off that one syllabus you saw that one time -”

“I know what -”

“I wasn’t done talking,” I said sternly and Zeus fell silent. “I doubt the new headmaster is going to make us go into rudimentary classes. We’ll probably be with other students around our level.”

“But we shouldn’t have to join them in the first place. There’s a reason our classes are separate,” he argued. “I can’t believe you’re not on side.”

“I mean, I’m not happy about it. But I just don’t seen the point in complaining about it,” I said. Sometimes it was hard, but Zeus and I tried to keep a one hundred percent honesty level in our relationship, even if it meant baring the ugly truth. But to my surprise, Zeus nodded.

“You’re right,” he reluctantly agreed.

“I’m glad you see my side of it.”

“I shouldn’t complain to you about this. We need to go to the new headmaster directly and protest.”

 _“NO.”_ I grabbed Zeus arm and looked him dead in the eye. “Babe, that’s not what I meant. “ But I had to admit, I appreciated his determination and that was one of the things I loved about him. However, it was also something that annoyed the hell out of me, especially during times like this. “This whole thing is just inevitable and I mean, yeah, maybe we can make sure we aren’t going to get our sleep ruined by morning classes, but -”

“So let’s go protest!” Zeus gave me a wide and conniving grin as he grabbed my hand and started hauling me out of the classroom.

“Wait, Zeus?! Rembrandt hasn’t even taken over officially yet! How are we gonna complain?!” I brought up.

“I’ll figure it out as we go!” Sighing, but grinning, I let my boyfriend lead me to our next big adventure. I doubted we could stop the combining of the Day and Night Classes, but hey, maybe Zeus was right. Maybe we could at least get some classes in time slots that made sense for us.


	6. Our Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm meeting Zeus' parents for the first time.

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out._ I kept repeating those words over and over again in my head. I could feel my hands shaking a little bit, but at least I was breathing fine. Okay, I was hyperventilating a bit. But in my defense, this was a huge moment and I couldn’t _not_ be nervous.

“You look like you’re gonna pass out,” Zeus commented. He sat in the carriage seat across from me, a bag of chips in his hands. He nonchalantly popped one into his mouth.

“Uh, yeah. I’m nervous,” I told him.

“Why?”

“Why? Seriously?!” I shot him a dirty look.

“Yeah, I don’t get it.”

“I’m meeting your parents for the first time! Why wouldn’t I be anxious?!” I said heatedly. Zeus just laughed and patted my knee. It would have been a nice gesture if I couldn’t feel the chip crumbs and salt on his fingers.

“You don’t have anything to worry about, babe. My parents are cool,” he tried to reassure me.

“They seem cool to you because you’re their son and they know you. I’m a complete stranger dating their son,” I said.

“So?”

“Zeus,” I groaned, putting my head in my hands. He really didn’t understand it. And he never would, since he was never gonna meet my parents. Zeus sighed and wiped his hands clean on handkerchief (thank goodness). He switched over to my side of the carriage, slinging his arm around my shoulder.

“I know you’re worried, but it’s gonna be fine. My parents love me, and I love you, so they should love you too. I know you’re gonna get along with them. You get along with everyone,” Zeus said. For a moment, I could hardly believe such lovely words came from him.

“To be honest, that’s a weird skill, but I respect it.”

There we go.

I couldn’t help but laugh at his little addition. It was more like him. He just pouted at me.

“I’m just trying to help,” he muttered, looking away from me. I reached up and pecked him on the cheek. The way he blushed was oddly satisfying. It was always so fun to catch him off guard and kiss him: it always made him blush like crazy.

“You did help. Thank you, Zeus,” I replied. I was still a little nervous, but I felt loads better thanks to his encouragement. This was going to go fine. It was all going to be okay.


	7. Bewitchingly Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeus gets angry over Halloween decorations.

The door swung open so violently I nearly fell out of my seat in shock. Zeus stormed into the office, a large piece of crumpled fabric in his hands. As I got myself readjusted I noticed a look of irritation on his face. I guess some of the other Prefects got him angry.

“Zeus? What's going on?” I asked.

“They won't let me have this banner so I'm hanging it in here,” he fumed.

“Why? Don't tell me you tried to reuse the 'happy ballin-ween' banner again,” I sighed.

“No! That's hanging in the Night Cafe,” Zeus said. He kicked his shoes off and climbed onto the sofa to hang his banner. 

“Maybe you can hang this one in the Night Cafe too,” I suggested, but he ignored me. He finished hanging the banner and I had to choke down a couple of laughs. “'Happy Gay Christmas?'” I questioned.

“Yeah! I ran into those drag queens on 4th Street and they were talking to me about it. I thought it'd make a unique banner idea!” He looked so proud of himself that I was having to clench my fist to keep from dying of laughter.

“I've never heard of it. You double-checked they weren't just lying to you, right?”

“Of course I checked!” he shouted. “I'm not falling for them pranking me again!” I chuckled. “Come on, you have to agree it's a good banner.”

“It's cute, and pretty funny, but I mean, I get why the other Prefects told you no,” I said. “But at least -”

“They should've let me hang it up! It's not like all of us are straight, anyway,” Zeus pointed out.

“That's true.”

“Like, name one straight person you know.” His challenge made me stop and really pick my brain.

“Uh, Headmaster Schuyler?” I guessed.

“You sure don't sound confident,” he said with a smirk.

“I guess, but whatever. Look on the bright side! A least you get to hang it up here! And I think I know something that can accompany it.” I got up and motioned for him to come with me. I led him into the backroom and searched through some festival supplies. It took a couple moments to find, but I pulled out one of the rainbow flags we'd hang on campus during Love Holiday festivities. “There, that will make a good addition.”

We walked back into the office and I had Zeus hang the flag right next to the banner. “There! We're festive!” I told him. He stepped back to admire his hand work, standing next to me. Zeus slung his arm over my shoulders and pulled me into his side.

“We should have our own Halloween party up here,” he said. “Steal some food from the kitchen, keep all these pumpkins here, turn the radio on. It'll be better than the one in the auditorium.” I chuckled.

“Or we could have an after party at the Night Cafe,” I suggested.

“That's an even better idea! Man, I love you,” he said, kissing the top of my head. I giggled and nuzzled against his body. I couldn't say we ever had a dull moment. And although I knew I was going to be exhausted by the time the Academy's Halloween party was over, I was excited to celebrate at the Night Cafe later with Zeus.


End file.
